


Getting lost at the mall

by Skiplowave



Series: Holiday/Christmas prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, the mall is a chaotic place during the holiday season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Kylo has to do last minute shopping for his parents. Of course the one item he needs is very limited...
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Holiday/Christmas prompts 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551259
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Getting lost at the mall

**Author's Note:**

> fyi Kylo is 22 and Finn is 20

_Cut my life into pieces_   
_This is my last resort_   
_Suffocation_   
_No breathing_   
_Don't give a fuck if I cut my-_

" BENJAMIN SOLO I KNOW YOU HEARD ME!"

Kylo looked at Han in disbelief that his dad just ripped off his headphones. " You could've knocked you know!" Kylo spat reaching for his headphones only for Han to pull them away out of his reach. " I tried knocking but if you weren't trying kill your eardrums you would've heard me!" Kylo growled ready to snap back at his dad but Han quickly covered his son's mouth. " Han when you're done bickering with your son can you help me with the Christmas lights? Chewie gone gnawing on them again." Leia walked passed the room paying no mind to her boys. Han watched the door until he knew his wife was out of sight. " Alight listen I'm giving you 150 bucks to run down to the mall and get your mother _BLUE_ Resistance fur slippers!" Kylo arched his eyebrow confused on why Han was telling him this.

" Um there slippers why didn't you order online?"

" Because damn site crashed and now all orders are screwed up and I won't get the order let alone my money back until February!"

"....So why can't you do it?"

Han wanted to yell at Kylo but couldn't due to Leia calling his name again. And he **knows** she doesn't like repeating herself. " Listen smartass don't think I forget want you did in your mother's study. Now hurry to up mall is probably a madhouse due to it being Christmas eve." Han shoved the money into and nearly dragged his 6'2 son out the room. " But what if they don't have-" Kylo caught his boots being tossed at him along with the cars keys. " White will due just come home with slippers or it's over for both of us!'

" Han Solo I thought I told you-

" C-coming honey! Get out of here kid and remember don't come back empty handed!"

* * *

_This is fucking insane_

Kylo watched the last minute shoppers run around various bags in their hands. Nearly half the mall stores were cleaned out and others were closing. Most of shoe stores were sold out of the slippers. At this point Kylo would've just called it quits and pawn the money for himself. _Hm mom really did want those slippers and old man at least took the effort buying them in advance..._ Kylo really didn't want to come empty handed. Let alone have their Christmas be miserable like _last time_. _They have been arguing least lately too..._ Kylo sighed to himself and rushed over to the last store which thank god the shoe department wasn't complete mess. Kylo stopped seeing a one last box on the shelf and for price of 100 dollars was a complete steal. _Guess this Christmas won't suck after all._

" Ah here you are Sir! Got the last one too."

Kylo watched as his smiled slowly died as a store clerk handed the box to a young man. " Thank you so much you're a life safer. I just need grab some socks and I'll be out your hair." The store clerk smiled and quickly walked over to the registrar to check out other customers. The man smiled holding the box with pride. Kylo couldn't let the guy have he just couldn't. " E-excuse me." The man looked up at Kylo mildly puzzled and slowly took a step back. _Shit not this_. Kylo was a tall guy and worse mostly black clothing wasn't usual for people to be uncomfortable. He **really** needed those slippers so he tried his best looking non-threatening as possible. " H-Hi I'm Kylo ah Ren. Nice meet you?" Kylo stuck his hand out and smiled. The other gave a nervous smile shaking his hand rather quickly. " Um Finn, can I help you with something?" _Okay good he hasn't run off yet_ " So um Finn, those slippers... I kinda need them for my mom...." Finn looked at Kylo and back at the slippers.

" That's cool and all but my mom needs them too. It's all she's been talking about. Besides these are a large so-"

" No please I really need them if I come home empty handed my dad gonna rat on me and then my mom gonna get mad. And then she's gonna start yelling at my dad. I don't want this year's Christmas being shitty again!"

Kylo nearly begged and almost got on his knees. He really didn't want to disappoint his family. He's already done a poor job previous years being a college drop out AND still living with his parents. He just wanted to very least end the year on a some what positive note and those slippers were the key. " Look man-Kylo I get it really but I really need get these slippers for my mom. Sorry man, um Merry Christmas?" Finn took the box and headed to the register leaving an empty handed Kylo behind him. 

_" Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. We like to inform you the mall will be closing in 10 minutes. I repeat it'll be closing in 10 minutes. Thank you and Merry Christmas!"_

Kylo sighed it was no point through run around looking for anything at this point. He'll just suck it up and deal with the yelling when he gets home. " Hey Kylo?' Kylo looked up seeing Finn holding the slippers. He stared at them for a moment not sure what the deal was. " You gonna take them or what?" Kylo blinked and slowly took the box still surprised. " You...You're seriously giving these to me?" Finn shrugged his shoulders, " I'll be honest I didn't believe you at first about the whole family thing but after thinking about it while standing in line I felt bad so yeah it's yours." Kylo stared at him with his eyes beginning to water. " P-please don't cry-AGH!" Kylo nearly lifted Finn off the ground giving him a bear hug.

" Thank you! Thank you so much!"

" D-on't,,,,,mention it,,,,"

Kylo placed Finn back on the ground releasing him. " I gotta pay you back!" Finn raise his hands reassuring Kylo he didn't have to. " Here my dad gave me 150 but slippers only cost 100 so here's 50 bucks for your trouble." Finn gave an awkward smile, " No really, you don't- wouldn't your dad want his change back?" Kylo scoffed place the money in Finn's hands.

" Trust me he's more concerned about the shoes. Hey he had order them online but site crashed so when they come in mail I can give them to you? What's your number? I can text you when they come in. Plus you can just tell your mom the delivery was late!"

Finn thought it over nodding his head it wasn't a bad idea. Mom still gets her shoes albeit late but he also get 50 bucks in process. " Yeah that works here give me your-"

" Um Sirs? I hate to interrupt but we're almost closed and I really need to close out my register." 

" Coming miss! I'll buy this and I'll walk you to your car and get your number there."

" Works for me."

***

Finn was surprised seeing Kylo's truck he expected it to have skulls on it but instead it had this faded gray space ship kinda look. " Cool ride." Kylo looked at him and mumbled a thanks. Finn wondering if the blush on his cheeks was due to the cold or not. " So um your number and you can text me your address later." Kylo handed Finn his phone as he fumbled with the keys. Finn idea the phone seeing the cracked screen but was more intrigued with the wallpaper. " You a fan of Knights of Rens?" Kylo chuckled and rubbed back of his neck. " Actually it's my band I started in college before um dropping out. Didn't know you were fan of punk rock." Now Finn was the one blushing.

" I ah listen to it when I'm stressed. Mom sent me to boot camp last summer and out all loud music they played this stuck with me the most." 

" Well the band and I were have a gig at Jakku for a New Years party. If you want I can send you vip tickets on me?"

" You do that!?! I-I mean yeah that's cool...."

Kylo laughed, " Least I could do you're real life saver Finn." Finn smiled and looked at the time. " Oh um here you go, name and number in there." Kylo took the phone staring at the screen. The two sat in silence. " Well um Merry Christmas! Don't want my mom thinking I got trampled at the mall. Kylo laughed agreeing, " Yeah I should go before my mom calls thinking I got into a fight...again. N-nice meeting you Finn and Merry Christmas!" The two shook hands and went there separate ways 

Soon as Kylo got home he texted Finn and kept texting him to Christmas morning. Finn was relived Kylo was having good time and his parents were too he couldn't help but smile.

" Finn you been glued to your phone. Don't you want to open your gifts?"

" I am mom! Just wishing a friend a happy Christmas that's all!" 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been soooo long writing about the boys. Feels good 😊  
> Might make a sequel for New Years 😉  
> let me know what you think!


End file.
